


чиркнем спичкой, притворимся мёртвыми

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Возвращается не только Дайбазаал.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	чиркнем спичкой, притворимся мёртвыми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [faked our deaths, lit a match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408588) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10163683).

Не всё умирает.

Он открывает глаза навстречу ослепительной белизне, такой яркой, что не сморгнуть, хотя тело всё равно инстинктивно пытается, и мир на мгновение застилает красным. Всё заканчивается парой вспышек — белое мерцает точками, когда что-то загораживает свет и снова отодвигается, и навалившееся притяжение вдавливает его в сиденье, которое словно стало частью него, звуки сливаются в одно, затем снова разделяются: скрежет гнущегося металла, рёв его собственной крови — и голос.

Когда он моргает снова, время, похоже, успевает скакнуть вперёд. Он открывает глаза, и мир начинает возвращаться на круги своя. Он лежит на спине — это становится понятно по тому, как свисают чёрные волосы, обрамляющие лицо над ним.

Оно окутано светом. Какая-то часть света отражается в этих глазах неясного оттенка серых теней. 

— Ты жив, — говорит мальчишка с нежностью, настолько неуместной здесь. Протягивает руку и подносит ближе прядь незнакомых волос. Слишком длинные. Слишком тёмные. На его лице написано изумление. 

Лотор моргает раз, другой, сдаётся и закрывает глаза. В тишине становится слышно дыхание, тихое, совсем рядом. 

— Что ты помнишь? — спрашивает мальчишка. 

Всё. Пламя и тотальное уничтожение, которое стёрло не одну планету, надломило что-то в нём, породило что-то новое. Тысячи крошечных обид, бесконечную борьбу, пока в нём не осталось лишь одно — желание испепелить что-нибудь тоже. Как рокочущая волна квинтэссенции прокатилась по коже — а потом сквозь неё, внутрь него, растеклась по венам, переломала саму его суть, перетасовала его клетки, пока не сделала из него что-то большее, чем он сам, и это ощущалось как неизбежность.

— Ничего, — шепчет потрескавшимися губами Лотор. — Я ничего не помню.

***

Мальчишка вытаскивает его из корабля собственноручно. Кости кажутся свинцовыми, и держатся вместе лишь на лесках мускулов, готовых вот-вот лопнуть, но руки, поддерживающие Лотора, бережные.

Если это смерть, то она странная. Слишком реальная, слишком болезненная, а когда они выкарабкиваются из корабля вместе, горизонт смутно знаком. Дайбазаала не стало задолго до того, как Лотор сделал первый вдох, но он узнаёт очертания из старых трансляций. Воздух чище. Здесь нет зданий, понимает вдруг он, но красная почва и тёмное небо…

— Где мы? 

Мальчишка перекидывает руку Лотора через плечи, удерживая его. 

— Дайбазаал, — подтверждает он. — Похоже… не только его вернули. 

Он по-прежнему поглядывает на Лотора краем глаза, и выражение его лица нечитаемое. Что-то вспыхивает в памяти Лотора — зашумлённое изображение, показанное на экране на мостике Замка. Мальчишка был моложе тогда — но он и сейчас юн. 

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Лотор, потому что хочет знать. Хочет знать, дальше ли он мёртв. Хочет объяснения этому времени, и этому месту, и этому телу, и этому мальчишке, который тащит его навстречу свободе по планете, которая уже десять тысяч лет как должна быть прахом. 

Мальчишка отвечает ему без выражения, голосом ровным, странным: 

— Хотел бы я знать.

***

Две недели уходит на то, чтобы его тело пришло в себя, чтобы суставы притёрлись друг к другу, как следует, чтобы ноги держали его, не дрожа, но потом силы возвращаются быстро.

Когда он впервые смотрит в зеркало, он думает, что это экран с видео. Рост правильный, и тот, кто стоит с ним рядом, отражается, как положено, но собственное лицо Лотору незнакомо. Его кожа намного краснее и темнее, чем была. Его волосы цвета теней. Мальчишка стоит с ним рядом, смотрит всё с тем же нечитаемым выражением, которое не сходит с его лица с того самого первого мгновения. 

— Я выгляжу по-другому? — спрашивает его Лотор. — Ты знал меня раньше? 

Мальчишка качает головой. 

— Мы не были знакомы, но я знаю, как ты выглядел. Может, это твоё тело без квинтэссенции.

Его зовут Кит, и среди вязких воспоминаний Лотор пытается выудить, что знал о нём прежде. Что-то не даёт ему покоя, но недостаточно, чтобы собраться во что-то более осмысленное, чем смутный образ личности, обозначенной больше действиями, чем качествами. 

Мальчишка не утаивает ничего, что не связано напрямую с ним. Рассказывает обо всём, чем они пожертвовали, о странности, о том, как конец настал слишком быстро. Просит прощения за Аллуру и за Хонерву, говорит об их участи короткими, потерянными словами, сидя рядом с его койкой, и Лотору приходится прикрыть глаза, чтобы не нужно было делать вид, что он не знает, о ком речь. Больно, но не сильнее, чем болит всё тело. Не сильнее, чем все его ошибки. 

Ни разу за эти две недели он не слышит объяснения, почему спаситель Вселенной тратит свою новообретённую свободу на то, чтобы выхаживать незнакомца на голой планете. 

Иногда он сидит в пилотском кресле, скрестив руки и подтянув к себе колени, смотрит в раскинувшееся ничто пустыни перед ними; если война и отняла у него что-то или кого-то, об этом он не говорит.

***

То и дело кто-то выходит на связь. По большей части Клинки, но однажды ночью коммуникаторы пищат о входящем сообщении, и Кит ругается себе под нос.

Корабль крошечный. Жилой отсек расположен сразу за пилотской кабиной и прячется за люком, который Кит держит открытым, так что Лотор как на ладони, когда Кит принимает вызов и лицо Акши обретает чёткость на главном экране. Она замечает не сразу. Они обмениваются любезностями, Кит спрашивает о ком-то по имени Вероника, отчего Акша заливается краской так, что заметно даже на блёклом видео. Лотор впервые видит, как Кит улыбается. 

Он не спрашивает ни о ком другом; Акша ничего не говорит.

— Уже начинают судачить, — говорит она наконец.  
— Я знаю. Но я ещё провожу разведку. 

Это правда. Каждый день он улетает куда-то на открытом флаере, оставляя Лотора на корабле вместе с волком. Не худшая компания. После долгих лет общения с высшим галранским командованием один зверь из другого измерения не так плох, и вообще — волку нравится, когда ему чешут брюхо. У них царит хрупкое перемирие. 

— Мы не можем их сдержать. Это неизбежно. 

Кит играется с чем-то на приборной доске, не поднимая взгляд. 

— Хорошо. Пускай прилетают. 

Она отвечает не сразу, склонив голову набок. Она всегда была непревзойдённым генералом, следовала приказам до последнего, поэтому Лотор удивлён, когда она спрашивает: 

— Уверен? А что насчёт разрыва?  
— Разрыв исчез.

Она хмурится. 

— Но ты говорил, там что-то есть.  
— Ошибался. — Кит щёлкает чем-то и отправляет фото, которое проецируется на экран рядом с Акшей. Её глаза округляются. На фото красивая ложь — пустой кратер посреди пустыни, трещины в камнях единственное свидетельство того, что здесь находилось то, что уничтожило две планеты и одну галактику, и чуть не отправило в небытие всё остальное. Кит объяснил ему тогда всё как мог, и Лотор кивал и хмурился в нужные моменты, и задавал правильные вопросы. 

Интересно, куда Кит спрятал обломки Синклайна. Его ежедневные вылазки вдруг обретают смысл. 

Акша всё равно выглядит встревоженной. Кит тянется через панель, чтобы убрать изображение, и открывает камере вид на кабину. Взгляд Акши с экрана падает на Лотора, сгорбленного на койке в темноте за спиной Кита. Он выглядит достаточно другим, чтобы она не узнала его сразу, но она проницательна. Лотор не шевелится, не дышит. 

— ...это кто? — спрашивает она, как всегда без обиняков.  
— Друг, — говорит Кит и завершает вызов.

***

Той же ночью Лотор слезает с койки и бредёт в тесную ванную, хотя его тело по-прежнему слабо. Волк провожает его взглядом, но не шевелится, даже когда Лотор прихватывает по пути нож с небольшой подставки для оружия на стене.

Он выглядит таким же. Несмотря на тёмные волосы, несмотря на кожу цвета заката, он себя узнаёт. Узнает его и любой, кто глянет на него чуть пристальнее. Кит нашёл ему одежду, которая не смердит озоном и металлом — квинтэссенцией, которой он пропах весь насквозь, когда его вытащили из разрыва. Этот запах не получается вымыть из волос окончательно в крошечном корабельном душе. Одной рукой Лотор собирает длинные пряди в жгут и подносит к ним лезвие. Уходит пара минут на то, чтобы отрезать всё, несмотря на то, что нож острый. Когда он заканчивает, он не может решить, на кого похож. 

Не на себя. В этом суть. 

— Они всё равно поймут, кто ты, — говорит Кит из темноты за его спиной. 

Конечно, поймут, но это первый шаг. Хоть что-то. 

— Я знаю, — отвечает Лотор. — Что ты им скажешь?  
— Правду, наверное. 

Лотору хочется расхохотаться. Этот мальчишка, такой спокойный, практически новорождённый в этом мире, такой уверенный в своей правоте. Уверенный, что справится. 

— Они этого не потерпят.  
— Возможно. 

Его беспечность — глупость. Глупость убивает лидеров, а он для этого народа _что-то_ , что-то максимально близкое к лидеру, что у них осталось нынче. Накатывает гнев, похожий на гул энергии, когда в руке лежали рычаги управления Синклайном, готового бить в цель, стоит лишь подумать. Этого мальчишку убьют. Убьют вместе с Лотором. 

— Возможно? Если ты скажешь им, кто я, мы покойники. — Лотор чуть ли не сплёвывает слова. _Я правил ими десят тысяч лет, а ты думаешь, что это так просто._

Кит закатывает глаза и укладывается обратно, не ответив. Лотор подходит к его койке и перекатывает его на спину одной рукой, не сообразив, как это может выглядеть, пока волк наконец не начинает рычать. Он по-прежнему держит в руке нож. Кит смотрит на него, но не похоже, чтобы он боялся. 

— Послушай… рано или поздно тебе придётся мне довериться. 

Лотор отстраняется и роняет нож. 

— Не надейся.

***

Мальчишка не может править.

Он слишком юн, слишком неопытен, слишком… один. Они не встречались раньше, но Лотор помнит, что они сражались друг против друга, а потом — на одной стороне, пусть и недолго. Этот мальчишка выследил его, а потом брал на себя задания, которые он скармливал Коалиции. Бывший паладин, бывший лидер, бывший Клинок — тот по-прежнему носит униформу, но она выглядит маской. Сейчас у него нет команды, нет ничего, кроме бремени народа, которым он не знает, как управлять. 

Мальчишка не может править, но правит. 

Есть у него что-то, о чём он помалкивает, какой-то туз в рукаве, потому что это никогда не давалось Лотору так легко, а ведь он и сам был полукровкой. Может, дело в том, что мальчишка до последнего выглядит, будто не представляет никакой угрозы, пока не нависает над соперником с клинком. 

С этим чувством Лотор знакомится на своей шкуре. Они часто устраивают спарринги в пыли под солнцем, пока кожа мальчишки не начинает темнеть. Дайбазаал никогда не был красивым — Кит говорит, что теперь есть и новая Альтея, и Лотор задумывается, на что бы пошёл, чтобы сделать это реальностью, если бы знал, что это возможно. Он говорит об Аллуре, о Хонерве, о конце. В пересказе звучит сумбурно. Лотор откладывает эту информацию туда же, где держит воспоминания о том, как поле квинтэссенции распускало его клетка за клеткой. Ничто не имело смысла. Нет смысла и думать об этом. 

Каждый день на планету прибывают галра, и их благоговение перед мальчишкой вызывало бы смех, если бы не было таким всеохватным. Вот так выглядит безвластие. Кто-то вмешается рано или поздно — как и всегда, но разница между Китом и любым потенциальным мелочным диктатором в том, что он не жаждет править. Привлекательное качество. 

Они опускаются на колено перед ним, словно он делает им одолжение, позволяя, но это не продлится долго.

Одним жарким вечером посадку совершает первый полноценный крейсер. До этого прилетали в основном крохотные корабли, семьи и бродяги, пара торговцев-унилу, зачуявших новый рынок, и суда снабжения Клинков. Нужно принять тысячу решений, и каждый раз за ними идут к Киту. После посадки крейсера Лотор впервые видит Кита взмокшим — буквально. Снаружи жарит. Кит сбросил куртку и связал рукава на поясе, явив миру плечи и руки, а вместе с ними дюжины царапин и синяков, оставшихся после их маленьких поединков. 

Лотор старается не привлекать внимания, ошиваясь у него за спиной. Будь у него выбор, он бы остался на крошечном корабле вместе с волком, зализывал нанесённые гордости раны. Кит бы разрешил; он почти решил остаться, но потом подумал о том, как мальчишке придётся встретиться лицом к лицу с полным крейсером галранских главнокомандующих в одиночестве, и решил, что если что и должен мальчишке, то как минимум это. 

Он хочет спросить, где Коливан, где мать мальчишки, но о них он пока не знает. Не в этой жизни. Вместо этого он спрашивает: 

— Неужели некому больше с этим разобраться? 

Кит косится на него. 

— Хотелось бы, — бормочет он, словно начал мысль невольно, затем откашливается. — Нет. Все заняты. Наверное.

Впервые он выглядит как тот, кому некомфортно в этом положении. Это не беспечность, понимает вдруг Лотор. Нет, он _робеет._ Он совсем не хочет быть здесь. Сразу хочется задать столько новых вопросов.

— И Вольтрон занят тоже? 

Кит невесело улыбается.

— Я без понятия.

***

Личная встреча проходит гладко. Капитан крейсера не узнаёт Лотора, и это только к лучшему. Для всех, кроме некоторых, он лишь размытое изображение в отчёте — без волос он может сойти за кого угодно.

Кит и капитан уже знакомы. Они приветствуют друг друга объятиями — совсем не по галранским традициям. Лотор напрягается, жалея, что не догадался прихватить клинок. 

— Это твой телохранитель? — спрашивает Лахн с лёгким вызовом. Возможно, он просто подтрунивает. У Лотора в голове не укладывается, что они могут быть так близки, что любой полководец из галра может быть так фамильярен со старшим по званию.

Кит коротко смеётся. 

— Это мой советник. 

Советник. Лотора называли хуже. Он сам был хуже. Это не так далеко от правды. После этого Лахн не удостаивает его и взглядом, и Лотор понимает, что из императора он стал мыслью, которая приходит в голову задним числом. Это должно бы уязвлять, но вместо этого он чувствует только тихое облегчение, пока переговоры длятся и длятся, а ему не нужно притворяться никем кроме того, кто он есть. 

Совещания бесконечные и скучные, но Лотор подмечает всё — каждого лейтенанта с амбициями во взгляде, третьих и четвёртых в рядах командования, желающих подняться в ранге повыше. Кит не цель пока что, но может ей стать. Может, в этом дело. Может, каждый думает, что сумеет сделать его прехорошенькой марионеткой для империи, которой будет править из тени. Будто Кит позволит. Он упрям — настолько упрям, что прицепил жучок к кораблю Лотора в разгар боя, что погнался за ним к планете, которая вся целиком — минное поле, что бросил команду и отправился расследовать слухи о квинтэссенции. 

Лотор прислоняется к стене и наблюдает. Прямо у него на глазах Лахн в своём кресле подаётся вперёд, вторгается в личное пространство Кита. Кит этого не понимает, но это возмутительно, и ещё более возмутительно то, что Лахн протягивает руку и кладёт Киту на плечо. Лишь усилием воли Лотор не шагает вперёд и не делает чего-то, о чём потом пожалеет. 

Это не в последний раз. Он скрещивает на груди руки и говорит себе, что это чувство, которое струится в нём — это лишь дань того, что он должен мальчишке. И даже почти сам себе верит.

***

— Лахн, кажется, весьма… лично расположен к тебе.

Между бровей Кита залегает складка. Он кладёт погрызенный батончик из пайка на колено; костёр между ними горит ярко, расцвечивает его золотом. 

— Я… Правда?

Он спрашивает без отвращения, и это удивляет. 

— Ты достоин лучшего, — фыркает Лотор. Лахн — ничто. Он пропадёт через год или два, узурпированный подчинённым номер один, или два, или три, и никто о нём и не вспомнит.  
— Сомневаюсь. 

Лотор едва не роняет собственный батончик в пыль. 

— В чём сомневаешься? 

Кит не отвечает, взгляд прикипел к горизонту, голова чуть опущена, будто ему неловко, пряди спадают на глаза. У него заметно отросли волосы, и выглядят так, будто могли бы струиться между пальцев Лотора, как шёлк или вода. Его глаза ловят отблески костра; их цвет невозможно назвать точно, так часто он меняется. Бледная кожа и мускулы, широкие плечи, гибкое тело. Он красив в самом объективном, буквальном смысле слова. 

— Ты красив, — хмурится Лотор. — Лидер. Искусен в бою. Разумеется, ты достоин лучшего. — Кит бросает на него взгляд, отчаянный, почти на грани паники. Он открывает рот, и Лотор практически слышит, какие аргументы сейчас сорвутся с этих губ. Он закатывает глаза: — Не начинай. Сочувствую, если ты в первый раз об этом слышишь, но это не последний. 

Кит молчит долго. А потом говорит, раскрасневшийся: 

— И ты тоже. 

Настаёт очередь Лотора криво усмехаться. Может, когда-то давно это было бы правдой, но сейчас он даже больше никто, чем Лахн. Он изменился. Кит думает, что это из-за квинтэссенции, и тварь из прорехи между мирами не успела повлиять на это тело; может, он прав, но Лотор ощущается сам себе чужаком.

Он так и собирается сказать, но когда поднимает голову, скулы Кита по-прежнему припорошены красным. Он редко краснеет. Его нелегко смутить. Лотор опускает взгляд на себя, одетого в обноски от кого-то из Клинков, и поднимает руки. 

— Да ты шутишь. 

Кит заталкивает в рот остатки батончика и исчезает в недрах корабля.

***

Однажды Лотору удаётся его рассмешить.

Позже он не сможет вспомнить, как, и чем, и о чём была шутка, и была ли шутка вообще. Что-то насчёт Космо. Что-то насчёт обслюнявленного одеяла, под которым он проснулся, наверное. Глаза Кита загораются, и смех у него резкий, заразный. 

Смех преследует его. Преследует в кровати, за бездумными рутинными делами, которые он сам себе назначает, на совместных разведывательных вылазках. Он бы повторил, если бы мог, но до чего же глупо кажется озаботиться чем-то таким крошечным, таким простым. Это не даёт ему ничего, и всё равно следует за ним неотвязно, и не уходит, и составляет ему отличную компанию. Бывают дни, когда он думает о том, чтобы сбежать. О мести думает тоже, но за что — не может решить. Думает о том, чтобы задать больше вопросов, и это он выполняет. 

— Почему ты не на Земле? — спрашивает он, всматриваясь в горизонт как-то вечером, когда они сидят на парапете, который возводят для нового дворца. Волк несёт молчаливую стражу рядом с Китом, и на мгновение Лотор думает, что, может, вот ответ — дело в волке, прежде чем понимает, что глупит. Как будто Киту есть до этого дело. 

Кит склоняет голову в сторону далёкого света. 

— На Земле для меня ничего не было. 

Что-то откликается на это в груди Лотора. Ничего для него нигде, уже много лет как. Кит не рос, как рос Лотор — зная, что чужд по крови всем вокруг, но, может, он догадывался где-то глубоко в душе. Сложно представить, что не догадывался, почему-то. 

— А твои друзья что? 

Кит не смотрит на него. 

— А что ты? Ты не пленник. Ты мог бы… куда угодно отправиться. 

Лотор смеётся. Кит прав. Если бы Лотор хотел, он мог украсть корабль в тот же день, как только встал на ноги, и пускай это выдало бы его с потрохами, он бы как-нибудь справился. Он по-прежнему пытается понять, почему остался. 

— Не знаю, будет ли ещё где-то настолько же интересно, — говорит он, и понимает, что это где-то наполовину правда, как минимум. 

Кит отрывисто смеётся и качает головой. 

— Один друг мне сказал, что слово «интересно» используют те, кто думает, что всё плохо, но они слишком вежливые, чтобы сказать прямо. 

Лотор смеётся низко и ровно. Кит прав, но ему интересно не место. Ему интересен человек.

***

Медовый месяц не вечен. Он длится большую часть года, но сколько бы Кит ни напоминал своему новому народу, что грядут выборы, они не внемлют. Они откладывают и откладывают. Они преклоняются.

Лотор старательно делает вид, что не один из них.

Кит рассказывает Акше, Зетрид и Эзор. Лотор думает, что будет взрыв, но нет — это тихая встреча, от которой Кит его бережёт и которая проходит без инцидентов. 

Он свыкается со своей второй жизнью и решает жить её, как захочет. Будто его гнев умер вместе с ним. Иногда этот гнев накатывает снова; Кит усмиряет его прикосновением, ладонью на запястье, на щеке, на спине, заземляет Лотора от разряда. Если он что и должен Киту (а он думает иногда, что должен), то отплатить пытается по мере сил в мелочах.

Когда Ладнок возникает из небытия во главе маленького пиратского флота, готовая бросить вызов, Лотор отводит Кита в сторону и предлагает дать ей командирскую должность и отправить делать что-то бесполезное во имя славы, чтобы она убралась с планеты — по наитию, не более. Кит следует его совету почти без колебаний. 

Это не остаётся незамеченным.

***

— Он тебя использует. Он всё помнит, и обязательно…  
— Обязательно что? — отвечает голос Кита, по-прежнему ровный.

Скандал зреет давно. Лотор слышит его в коридоре первого возведённого здания — дворца во всех смыслах, кроме названия, по настоянию строителей. Кит бы предпочёл что-то поменьше, что-то, похожее на их корабль, но сдался под натиском энтузиазма. Лотор спит у дверей его покоев, пока Кит не замечает и не предлагает комнату по соседству, после чего Лотор решает: была не была, и перетаскивает лежанку внутрь. Волка бы хватило для охраны Кита, наверное, но к чему глупые риски. 

Он всегда шёл на глупые риски. Выверенные, обычно ведущие к благому исходу, но глупые в итоге. Легко поступать так с собственной жизнью. С жизнью Кита — ни за что.

Акша, видимо, устраивает засаду у одной из комнат. Лотор как раз направляется туда, когда слышит первые отзвуки спора. Он замедляет шаг, ступает тише, находит стену, к которой можно прислониться и сказать себе, что не подслушивает он.

— Он может сделать тебе очень больно. Ты не знаешь его, как я.  
— Может, люди меняются. 

Акша издаёт звук, похожий на короткий лай, который Лотор опознаёт как смех намного позже, уже после того, как разговор завершается, потому что слышит его от неё впервые. Звучит нерадостно. 

— Не настолько. Он хочет власти. Вот и всё.  
— Замечательно. Пускай забирает. — Кит умолкает, и Лотор задерживает дыхание, словно воздух вдруг стал отравой. Он же этого хочет. Хочет, конечно же — быть Императором снова, править, командовать, но даже от одной мысли становится кисло во рту. 

Он этого не хочет. Не теперь. Не так. 

— Я этого не хочу. Никогда не хотел.

Когда Акша подаёт голос снова, он звучит приглушённо и тихо. Лотор прямо представить может, как она кладёт руку Киту на плечо. 

— Выборы скоро. Это ненадолго совсем.

Все знают, что это неправда. Выборы настанут, и Кит, неувядающая сенсация, победит. Неважно, будет ли он участвовать. Галра в него влюблены. Это лишь вопрос времени, как скоро они прозреют, и когда всё сорвётся — это будет катастрофа. 

Лотор осознаёт, что сжимает рукоять своего клинка. 

— Но зачем продолжать держать его здесь? — спрашивает Акша ещё тише.  
— Может… это потому, что он знает, каково это. — Править, имеется в виду.  
— Но ему это нравилось. — Нет. Он наслаждался правлением иногда. Стремился к нему. Оно никогда ему не нравилось. Кит, видимо, пожимает плечами, потому что Акша спрашивает: — Ты ему доверяешь?  
— Да, — отвечает он без запинки. 

А не должен бы. Ничего из этого не должно быть. 

Лотор должен быть мёртв, должен быть рассеянными в космосе частицами, он должен быть прахом, а Кит должен быть далеко отсюда, с теми, кто ему дорог — но он не там, и что-то в Лоторе ломается, меняется. Он любил Аллуру, но не так. Не с кровью на зубах после отчаянно затянутого спарринга, не с клинком в руке и на коленях. Всё меркнет на фоне Кита. Амбиции Лотора почили с миром, и эта неутомимая жажда где-то внутри почти затихла, не считая одного. 

Впервые он хочет чего-то, не зная, зачем. В этом нет логики, нет расчёта. Он _хочет_ , и это чувство почти непорочно в своей простоте.

***

Он решает держать это чувство при себе. Присматривать за ним, тайным и нелепым.

Той ночью совещания затягиваются допоздна, и за это время он успевает перестроить в голове образ Кита, живший там неделями, месяцами без его ведома — Кит под открытым небом, растрёпанный от ветра, солнце в волосах; Кит ночью, с расслабленным во сне лицом; Кит улыбается, когда побеждает в схватке. 

Этого достаточно. 

Так он себе говорит до конца дня. Когда он возвращается той ночью в покои Кита — _их_ покои, ложится на свою лежанку и мысленно отмечает каждую причину, почему его желание глупое, взбалмошное и опасное. И даже хуже намного, и намного масштабнее. Это уничтожит Кита. Это уничтожит их обоих. 

Когда Кит наконец возвращается, у него влажные волосы. Он одет лишь наполовину, только из ванной. 

— Не спишь? — спрашивает он, вытирая волосы. Окидывает Лотора взглядом и вскидывает бровь: — Ты бы не — тебе не обязательно на полу спать. Спина спасибо не скажет. 

И вот так легко все его тревоги, вся самопровозглашённая отстранённость исчезает. Лотор смеётся. 

— Ты меня старым назвал? И приглашаешь в свою постель? Как дерзко. 

Кит закатывает глаза. Лотор ожидает спора, скоропалительного опровержения, но нет. 

— А если приглашаю? 

Солнце давно зашло, поэтому из разговор освещают лишь тонкие полосы фиолетового, обрамляющие окна и двери — хотя на Дайбазаале с его орбитой вокруг солнца никогда не бывает действительно темно. Киту к лицу оттенки пурпурного и красного. Про себя Лотор думает, что из Кита бы вышел отличный генерал в какой-нибудь другой жизни. В этой он куда большее — намного больше, чем у Лотора есть прав и притязаний. 

— Не глупи. 

Кит замирает.

— Почему это глупо? 

Это глупо, потому что Кит не должен доверять ему, потому что есть другие, потому что есть куда более достойные там, на Земле, куда он вернётся однажды, когда устанет править — если повезёт. Если им обоим повезёт, на этом всё и закончится. 

— Ты так юн…  
— Нет. Уже нет. И это не причина. — Он идёт к Лотору, взгляд полный решимости. Лотор чуть не подаётся назад, но осознаёт, что это — ход труса, а он — не трус. Кит останавливается в полушаге, смотрит на него. — Я могу править галра, но не могу точно знать, чего хочу? 

Это первый раз, когда он прямо озвучивает, что вообще представляет собой что-то для галра. Он серьёзен. 

— С чего бы тебе хотеть этого? — У Лотора в голове не укладывается. Он — наспех переделанный труп того, что Киту стоило бы ненавидеть по веским причинам, но он, необъяснимо, не ненавидит. Кит… добр. Слишком. 

Кит качает головой и опускает взгляд. 

— Просто хочу. Но если не хочешь ты, я больше ни слова об этом не скажу. — Когда он смотрит на Лотора, в его взгляде нерешительность. Впервые — направленная на Лотора. Ранит. 

Это тело ещё не истекало кровью. Однажды, ради этого мальчишки — будет.

Лотор наклоняется и неловко прижимается губами к губам, потому что не знает, чего хочет от этого, и это в новинку. Жажда ворочается под рёбрами, бесцельная, колючая, что-то среднее между фрустрацией, и горем, и чем-то откровенным. 

Кит подаётся ему навстречу, неумело, но более решительно. Цепляется за тонкую ткань на спине Лотора так крепко, что ногти впиваются, когда он отчаянно хватается, сминает одежду под пальцами, и это перекликается с тем, как заостряются его зубы, превращая второй поцелуй в укус. Третий — мягче. К четвёртому Лотор теряет счёт и вместе с ним рассудок. 

Кит жадно вздыхает. Низко, сипло, как обычно смеётся. Лотору хочется услышать это ещё тысячу раз. 

У него есть как минимум остаток ночи, чтобы попробовать.

***

— Она права была. Я помню.

Кит поворачивает голову. У него по-прежнему взмокший лоб, и волосы спутанные от рук Лотора и смятых простыней. Лотор не может смотреть на него дольше одного мгновения. Он отводит взгляд и рассматривает потолок, выжидая, когда к нему вернётся какое-то подобие рассудка. 

— Я знаю, — хрипло отвечает Кит. — Это не важно…  
— Это важно.  
— ...но любой заслуживает второго шанса. 

Возможно, это правда, но если Лотору и выпадал такой шанс, он упустил его давным-давно. 

— Я не помню, почему это сделал. — Он помнит, но оглядываясь назад сейчас, когда под боком живое тепло, потолок покоев Кита бликует красным от возрождённых земель Дайбазаала, а от чувства удовлетворения потяжелели конечности и голова, он не видит во всём этом того же смысла, что раньше. 

Кит кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, заставляет повернуться к себе, посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

— Теперь это не имеет значения. Они тебя вернули. 

По телу прокатывает гнев — новый, потому что не сосредоточен на внешнем, как это было всю его жизнь. Теперь он обращён вовнутрь. Он ненавидит себя за то, что сделал, и ему приходится прикрыть глаза, потому что взгляд Кита слишком искренний, полон чего-то, на что Лотор не знает, как отвечать. 

— Ты этого знать не можешь. 

Может, он просто случайность, нежеланный, неожиданный побочный результат их попыток спасти, что можно. Со всем хорошим обязательно приходит немного плохого. Так Вселенная работает, наверное. 

— Я пытался тебя спасти, — говорит Кит, нарушив молчание. — Там, в поле квинтэссенции. Хотел за тобой вернуться, но — времени не было. Прости. 

Лотор сжимает его руку крепко, наверняка до боли, но Кит даже не морщится. Как на это отвечать, он не знает. В голове только один вопрос: почему. Почему Кит рискнул всем, почему попытался спасти его, почему посчитал, что там осталось, что спасать. Перед глазами застыли собственные пальцы, накрепко вплавившиеся в Синклайн, и весь ужас того мгновения. Он открывает рот, но не может найти слов. 

— Не стоило. Я даже не уверен, жив ли. 

Глаза Кита округляются, восхитительные, ясные. Лотору не нужен его трон. Ему нужно лишь это. Быть рядом, заполучить его, так надолго, насколько получится. Нет ничего ценнее. Кит потягивается и вжимается лицом в подушку. 

— Ну, — бормочет он. — Если это смерть, то всё не так плохо, правда? 

Лотору тепло. Он в безопасности. И впервые за годы, которым он давно потерял счёт, он чувствует, что любим. Чувствует, что любит. 

— Не плохо, — говорит он и целует Кита.


End file.
